Always
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: Sonic had always loved Sally. And Amy? Well, Amy was just the pink haired girl in his auburn world. Oneshot Human AU


**Me: Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted** _ **anything**_ **to this site. In my own defense, it has been a very long time since I've been inspired to write anything. Where the inspiration came from for this story, I don't actually remember. I do know that I listened to The Neighbourhood's music the entire time I wrote this, so maybe that helped a bit. Before you read this story, I'd like to point out that I tried out a new writing style while creating this and have become (have always been, actually) a very big fan of repetition. So you'll see a lot of the same phrases over here; sorry if that's annoying. Also for some reason I've been struggling to consistently write in the same tense throughout my pieces. I've re-read this thing over four times and sent it through three different grammar checkers, so everything should be in order, but please forgive me if it's not. Alright, I'll let you move on now.**

 **(tl;dr: I've been gone for a long time and I'm trying some new shit. Sorry if it sucks.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

Sonic has always loved Sally. That was something that no one could deny; something he made obvious with every single word he said to her, every little thing he did for her, every loving look he shot in her direction. There had never been a moment in the two's long ( _long_ ) history together that Sonic had not been completely and utterly dedicated to the girl with flowing auburn hair. There had never been a single day that went by where Sonic hadn't done something to prove just how much he loved the girl who all-throughout middle school had simply been titled his "best friend" but had won the coveted position of "girlfriend" once high school started (and still had said position now that high school was coming to a close). There had never been a single moment when Sonic hadn't loved Sally. Everyone knows this.

And Amy? Well, she knows this, too. It'd be hard for her not to, considering she went to the same school, walked the same halls, and had the same friends as they did (well, the same friends as Sonic; Sally's friends were a little too upper-crust for her liking). She shared a class, first period, with Sally and sees the two walk into school together every day (but not in the classroom together because this is an honors class and while Sonic may have been a genius on the track, he sure as hell isn't in the science lab). She sees the way their shoulders bump against each other's as they walk, a playful reassurance of the other's proximity; sees how complexly knotted their fingers are as they hold hands, a small display of their simple affection; sees the faded purple lovebites on their necks when they stop to ask her what she did over the weekend, a silent reminder of what they did over the weekend.

And Amy? Amy knows all of this; has known all of this for the past four years.

And yet she can't help but hope; can't help but stare every time he passes by; can't help but imagine that it is she who is walking with him in the halls, she whose hand he holds like it's a shiny treasure, her whose neck he had marked as his outside of school. She can't help but hope that one day, she'll be his.

Which makes absolutely no sense because Sonic had always, _always_ loved Sally. Even in the winter when the December winds chapped her lips and made her nose (the nose that Amy had seen him kiss countless times over the years) drip snot. Even during summer break when all of his other friends were out on the beach drinking booze and chasing girls in bikinis and she had him cooped up in the library her mother worked part-time in, helping her restock shelves. Even when it was the third week of the month and she was scary-eyed and scowling, snapping at him and anyone else who dared talk to her before she had indulged in her emergency chocolate bar (that he was always the one to provide). Even when her father, (the esteemed and {previously} well-respected Mr. Acorn) ran over a mailbox and got sent to rehab for inhaling an entire bottle of Jack Daniels and getting behind the wheel, subsequently embarrassing the entire Acorn family, Sonic still loved Sally.

And yet Amy still tried. She still stood in the mirror ten minutes longer than she should in the morning, trying to get her curls to fall just the right way and to get her eyelashes just the right length. She still tried to catch him at just the right moment and still tried to say just the right thing to make him open his (gorgeous) eyes and realize that it's been her he'd loved all along; to make him realize that he preferred looking into glossy emeralds rather than shimmering sapphires, that her eyes were so much more soulful the eyes he was accustomed to. She still tried to catch his attention by wearing her favorite red dress that fluttered when she spun and her clashing old sneakers that she'd had since eighth grade and praying that her adorable charm and interest in his latest track meet would keep him interested in her long enough to for her to make her mark.

And for just a short time, it worked. For just a minute, she was the reason that he stopped in the middle of the hallway to talk; that his eyes crinkled up into a smile; that his laugh resonated off of the lockers. For just a second, she had Sonic's full and undivided attention, and she had never felt so warm in her entire life.

But then Sally walked by in her denim vest that clung to her impressive chest and her matching blue boots that spoke of her impressive wealth and her undeniable sex appeal, and Sonic would return to his rightful owner, an unattainable daydream following a scorching trail of auburn hair.

And Amy? Well, Amy was just the pink haired girl in his auburn world.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this random mess. I actually enjoy it, even though it gave me such a hard time during the editing process. Let me know what you thought and enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
